Admission
by CaitlinNeko
Summary: Skeletons fic. Looking back, telling Rosie might not have been the brightest of ideas...


**Disclaimer: **FMA is not mine, and neither is _Skeletons_ - That is the work of the lovely Maiden of the Moon ;)

_Note: _Elricest? EdxAlex, anyhow. Warnings: I haven't read Skeletons in a while, so...it's probably crap...  
Rating for homosexual incest? Eheh..

**Admission  
**

**L**ooking back, telling Rosie might not have been the brightest of ideas.

They were home alone, and Edward sat quiet and still, on the top bunk of the bed, contentedly breathing in the scent of his younger brother, Alexander, who was curled up in the older's arms. Ed gave a lazed smile down at the smaller boy, who seemed almost _made_ to fit into his arms like that, with his head against his bare chest. Ed gently set his own head atop Alex's, loving to get to just lounge, like this.

He had felt just about ready to doze off when Alex spoke up, "Hey, brother?"

"Mm?" Ed didn't even bother cracking an eye open to accompany the half answer.

"Will we…" Alex started slowly, sounding unsure, "Will we ever be able to tell anyone?"

"Mm?" the noise came with a questioning note, and a single, half opened eye, this time.

"I guess what I mean is…" Al squirmed slightly, turning himself to get a better look at Edward, hair falling loose around his shoulders, "Will we only ever get moments like this when we're sure no one can find us?"

Ed gave a single shouldered shrug, bringing a hand up to run it through Alex's hair, briefly, before letting it drop back down, half onto the younger, "You look good with your hair down…"

Alex blushed a little, but pouted none the less, "You didn't answer my question…"

Ed gave another shrug in response, "And just _whom_ might we tell?"

"I dunno…" Alex started, flustered.

His mouth had just opened, possibly to give a suggestion, when the sound of the front door slamming open downstairs came up to greet them, along with a cheerful and energetic declaration of return, "I'm home!"

Alex gave Ed a look, who responded with two raised eyebrows and a dubious, "Rosie?"

Alex shrugged in reply, an imitation of Ed's earlier gesture, "Why not?"

Ed quirked an eyebrow, shooting it back up, right after it had settled back into place, "I'm not sure about that…"

"Well she wouldn't tell dad, I can guarantee that much."

"Well yeah, but…" Ed began, a light frown on his features, "I'm just not too sure…" he shook his head slightly, his ponytail bouncing, "Are _you_ sure you're ready for that?"

"Why not?" Alex frowned at his older brother.

"You know," Ed paused, "To tell the truth, she's know about my feelings for you, for a while now…"

"Same," he smiled, "And she didn't disown us." Alex stated, with a cheerful nod, "So why would she now?"

Ed sighed, "I guess, but still…" he paused to look up at Alex, who was putting on the most adorable look he could manage. Ed groaned, running a hand through his bangs, "Fine. Whatever. If you're sure about this."

Alex grinned, planting a kiss on his big brother's cheek, before squirming, much to Edward's dismay, out of his arms, to shuffle off of the bunk, and onto the floor below, padding along on bare feet.

Ed made sure he was decently covered as Alex went to open the door, allowing Rosie's voice to drift up to them ("Ed? Alex? Are you guys here? Or am I allowed to trash the house?"), and Alex called down, for her to come up.

Rosie soon appeared at their doorway, jewellery jingling, "What do you want?" a hint of disappointment etched her voice, as if she had been hoping she _could_ have trashed the house.

"I…we wanted to tell you something." Alex began, the faintest blush tinting his cheeks.

"Mmhmm?" she nodded, placing her hands on her hips, impatiently, "Which is?"

Well…um…"

"Oh jeez, Al." Ed said as he hopped down from the bed, "_I'll_ spell it out to her, for you, then."

Both younger siblings looked moderately confused as Ed marched toward the two of them, a certain air about him as his ponytail swished behind him. He grabbed Alex's shoulders, turning him, and planted a loving kiss on his lips. Alex felt his face burn, but closed his eyes, accepting and returning the kiss.

As they broke apart, Ed put a hand on his hip, and the other on Alex's shoulder, frowning at Rosie, "Got it?"

Rosie looked slightly surprised for another seventh of an instant, before she let out a fangirl-esque squeal of delight, just about glomping her brothers (causing Alex's blush to darken). "I'm so proud of you!" she beamed, still seemingly fangirling, as she let out another squeal.

Looking back, telling Rosie might not have been the brightest of ideas (with all the tormenting and teasing they got!).

But, _despite_ all the teasing and torturing they received, she _supported_ them.

And so they were glad to have her standing by them, and could never regret any of it.


End file.
